


Vancouver

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco visit Vancouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vancouver

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble because all my friends were doing it. (My mother would not be pleased)

"You've got to be kidding me. That's it? Do you think these heathens have ever seen Stonehenge?"

"Draco," Harry admonished. "It says in the guide book that the Inukshuk is a symbol of northern hospitality and friendship."

"Seriously, they must have monument envy. Tell me again why we came here?" Draco whined.

Harry ignored Draco and stared out at the water, the sun almost evenly split by the horizon. "It's beautiful."

"I suppose." Standing behind Harry, Draco wrapped his arms around him and leaned his chin on his shoulder.

"You said that you wanted to get away too."

"I came for the hotel sex."

"It is a nice room." Harry wriggled his arse the tiniest bit, as if Draco needed any encouragement. "We can go now if you want."

"Let's wait for the sunset. We came all this way, we might as well get our Galleons' worth." Draco kissed Harry's cheek.

"It really is beautiful."

"So are you."

"You big sap." Harry turned in Draco's arms and kissed him fervently.

"Is that Inukshuk, or are you just happy to see me?"


End file.
